


Harlek Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Harlek that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Rami Malek
Kudos: 12





	1. The Sheer Black Top

Anonymous asked: the reaction of bella wearing that black sheer shirt to the borap premiere (you choose the ship)

Bella was awfully secretive about her choice of outfit to the premiere, and Rami was getting suspicious. 

“Why don’t you wanna tell me? I told you what I’m going to wear, why so mysterious?" 

Bella just shrugged, but she was wearing a shit-eating grin that promised nothing good. 

Or, something too good, it was hard to tell with her. 

"You’ll see.” she said simply, giving Rami a little wink that certainly didn’t do things to her, oh no. 

“It’s not a wedding.” Rami whined. “It won’t bring us bad luck if I see it or something.”

Bella just laughed again, pressing a kiss onto the tip of her pouting girlfriend’s nose. 

“You’ll see.”

*

Bella took the whole thing even further by telling Rami to go forth, because she needs some things to deal with before she gets to the premiere. 

Rami whined and huffed about it, looking like an angry puppy, but Bella was determined about it. 

She decided to take her girlfriend’s breath away, and not even said girlfriend can stand in her way. 

Her entrance was quite thrilling, to say the least: everyone was gawking at her as she walked down the stairs in her sheer, black blouse, the lacy bra completely visible underneath. 

All eyes were on her, but she could only care about one pair of eyes. 

Those eyes latched to her the minute they noticed her, and Rami looked like she was going to pass out right there. 

“Did I miss anything?” Bella asked innocently as she joined the rest of the cast. 

Rami was just gaping like a fish out of water, unable to say anything for a few moments. 

“Holy shit.” she groaned eventually, raking her eyes over her girlfriend. 

“You look… God.”

“Do I look like God?” Bella joked, seemingly finding her flustered girlfriend adorable. She wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

“Well, you definitely look divine.” Rami purred, blushing a little as her eyes fell on the bra under the see-through shirt. 

Bella just smiled smugly. 

She definitely got the reaction she was hoping for.


	2. Surprising Confession

Anonymous asked: rami and bella: bella maybe admitting she has feelings for rami at the end of filming which confuses rami (who has had a major crush on the blond) cause she thought bella had a thing for jo or gwen

“Hey, do you want to have a beer?" 

Rami looked up, surprised. Bella was standing before her, with a strange, nervous look on her face, chewing on her bottom lip. 

"Erm… Sure, why not? Like, as a celebration?" 

Of course as a celebration, get your mind out of the gutter, Rami, she thought bitterly. Bella probably just wanted to unwind after the long months of filming. It’s not like she asked Rami out on a date or anything… 

Bella nodded, a little uncertainly, and Rami couldn’t help but have a strange feeling about this whole thing. 

"Did you ask Jo and Gwen yet?" 

"No.” Bella replied, drawing in a sharp breath. “I only want to go with you.”

Rami was pretty sure she looked like an idiot as she gaped, unable to answer. What the hell? Why would Bella want to go with her, and only her? That didn’t make any sense. 

“Okay…” she squeezed out eventually, and Bella gave her a soft smile that made Rami’s heart flutter.

But seriously, what the hell was going on? 

*

Bella haven’t really spoken since they ordered their beer, just staring at the bottle in her hands with a strange look, and Rami was growing a little uncomfortable. 

Why was Bella acting so damn weird? 

She was about to ask what was going on, when Bella finally spoke:

“Rami, I have to tell you something.”

Rami felt her heart drop. Bella’s tone was so weird, what could possibly going on? If she was sick or anything, she’d surely tell the other girls too, right…? 

Her brain all but froze when Bella gingerly placed a hand on hers. 

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot.” Bella started, chewing on her lip nervously. 

“If I should tell you, but… I just felt like I couldn’t hold it back anymore. And maybe it’ll ruin our friendship, but I feel like you deserve to know the true.”

Rami’s thoughts were rushing a million miles per second. She imagined all the worst scenarios, and she was pretty sure if Bella doesn’t say it out loud soon, she’ll go mad. 

Bella took a deep breath, her cheeks turning red as she barely audibly said:

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Thank god Rami wasn’t drinking in that moment, otherwise she would have choked. Did she hear this correctly? Was this a joke? Did the other girls decided to play a cruel prank on her? 

Bella was looking at her expectantly, her cheeks still flaming, and Rami had to try twice before she managed to speak. 

“But… I thought you had a crush on Gwen. Or Jo.”

Bella laughed softly, squeezing Rami’s hand a little tighter, a little braver. 

“No. We’re just friends. I don’t look at them like that, but you… I think I’ve been in love with you ever since we first met.”

Rami could only stare. She has always thought that Bella was in love with Jo or Gwen or both, she never would have imagined the blonde returned her feelings. 

Her heart was pounding loudly as Bella gently cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes deeply. Rami’s eyes drifted to Bella’s lips for a second, and her brain turned into mush immediately as Bella closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. 

She couldn’t help her giddy smile after Bella pulled away. 

“Wow.” she said simply, and that was all the answer Bella needed.


	3. Baby Fever

Anonymous asked: We saw Jo wear a pregnancy belly, what about Bella? Can we see her girlfriend (of your choice) fawning over her and then getting baby fever when they get to hang out with the kinds playing the band’s children on set?

Seeing Bella with that fake baby bump, was… Doing things to Rami’s heart. 

She always knew she wanted kids, but never really brought it up to Bella before. They were so happy in their relationship at the moment, not really thinking about the future. 

But now Rami definitely was thinking about the future as she saw her girlfriend glowing with her fake pregnancy. She could imagine that, seeing Bella so happy and round with their baby. 

Or she could see herself carrying their first baby, and Bella placing a protective hand on her bump. 

Okay, she was definitely getting sappy. 

It wasn’t just the fake bump, though; the child actors that played the band’s kids were positively adorable, and Rami just wanted to adopt all of them. 

Bella could see that she enjoyed hanging out with the kids, but she didn’t give it that much thought, until Rami shyly stood before her after a long day of shooting. 

“Can I ask you a question?” she asked softly, not even realizing that she was stroking the fake baby bump until Bella softly laughed and removed her hand so she could take the uncomfortable thing off. 

“Of course, baby.”

“I…uh. Would you want kids?” Rami squeezed out, her cheeks red. Bella seemed surprised, arching an eyebrow. 

“Where is this coming from?" 

"It’s just… I was watching you with the belly, and I imagined one of us carrying a baby… And then those kids… You know they are so adorable, and I was thinking… Fuck, Bella, I want a kid, please tell me that you want it too!" 

Her voice was almost desperate in the end, and Bella tutted softly, pulling her into a hug. 

"I’ve been thinking about it too.” Bella said softly, kissing Rami’s forehead. 

“And you know what? I think we could be great mommies.”

Rami gaped at her, her eyes wide and full of hope. 

“Really?" 

Bella nodded with a smile, pecking Rami’s lips. 

"Yes. I didn’t realize you’re so desperate to have one, but O can definitely see us having a kid or two in the near future.”

Rami was unable to stop grinning as she pulled Bella down into another kiss, giggling against her lips. 

God, she truly couldn’t wait.


	4. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight angst

killerqueen-slash asked: Harlek - Bella & Rami have a huge argument, then Bella says something uncalled for making Rami take it to heart.

Bella knew, rationally, that she should have dialled it back a notch. That she was lashing out, and was just aiming to hurt without actually thinking it through. But she was exhausted, and angry. 

Rami promised her she would get back in time for their anniversary, promised Bella they would celebrate, go out to a fancy restuarant and then spend the whole night in each other’s arms. 

But Rami hadn’t made it back. 

In fact, she arrived a whole week later than she promised, and no matter how apologetic she looked, Bella was angry. 

“Why can’t you be just a little more reliable?” Bella snarled down at her. 

“You promised you’ll be back!" 

"I’m sorry.” Rami said defensively, looking up at Bella with pleading eyes. 

“The press tour went longer than expected, I…" 

"Of course it did.” Bella growled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“It’s always more important than me, right?" 

"That’s not true!” Rami shot back, growing angry at Bella’s mocking tone. 

“You know it’s not true, I couldn’t just leave!’‘ 

Bella scoffed. ’'You’re so full of yourself, Rami!" 

Rami seemed taken aback, blinking up at her, surprised. 

"What are you talking about?" 

And this was the point Bella wasn’t even serious, but she wanted to hurt Rami. She wanted to feel just how damn angry she was. 

"You’re selfish.” Bella spat, and Rami’s eyes widened. 

“You think winning an Oscar gives you a free pass to be so egoistical? You don’t care about us mere mortals anymore, you only care about the fame!" 

Rami’s eyes were quickly filling with tears, and she blinked hard to keep them at bay. 

"Bella…" 

"I hate what you’ve become.” Bella growled, and this was the last straw for Rami. 

She turned around and ran out the door, not even looking back. For a few seconds, Bella kept boiling, then she snapped back into reality. 

Fuck. What has she done? It wasn’t even true! How could she call Rami selfish!? 

She ran after her girlfriend, but she couldn’t find her anywhere. She was gone, and Bella started to panic. 

*

Rami came back eventually, to Bella who was worried sick, pacing around their apartment. 

“I’m so fucking sorry, Buttercup, I didn’t mean it!” Bella said, pulling Rami into a hug. She didn’t pull away, but she didn’t return it either. 

“Am I really that selfish?” Rami asked, sounding heartbroken. 

“I never wanted to hurt you, Bella…" 

"I know.” Bella said, cupping her cheeks. 

“I overreacted because I was angry. I know you’re not selfish, I know you’re not arrogant. I… I wanted to see you hurt, like I was. And I’m so sorry, you didn’t deserve this.”

Rami relaxed a little when Bella pulled her into another hug, but she was still snifling. 

This wasn’t going to solve the problem, clearly, but it was good to know that Bella wasn’t serious, at least.


	5. Meeting The Heroine

Anonymous asked: Bella (who’s been fully deaf ever since she got meningitis when she was a baby), finding out and telling her girlfriend she gets to play Regina Taylor, a woman who, after a car accident in her late 20s, became partially deaf but kept on making music with her girlfriends. Bella’s is so excited she gets to be on the big screen, playing one of her teenage idols (and longtime crushes) that she cries when she first meets Regina

Regina Taylor had been a hero for Bella ever since she was a kid.

She heard the story of her car accident, the story of the musician losing a big part of her hearing abilities: no wonder Bella looked up to her so much.

She couldn’t hear sounds ever since she was just a baby, due to a terrible medical condition. She grew up like this, it was her norm.

But she knew other people didn’t think that way. They always looked at her with pity. “Poor girl!” they would always say.

And then there was Regina Taylor, who was deprived of most of her hearing when she was only 22 years old, and Bella felt for her. She knew exactly what it was like to be treated like glass because of her disability.

But Regina pushed through, and remained the best damn drummer in the whole world. Sure, Bella had a little bit of a crush on her, but first and foremost, she was her idol.

Rami knew how much she adored Regina Taylor: she never stopped gushing about her, gesticulating heatedly, and Rami just laughed. She liked it when Bella was so happy.

Rami was one of the few people that didn’t treat her like she was fragile. She always thought of Bella as whole, and was willing to learn sign language for her. Bella could read from lips too, but she preferred signing. And since she couldn’t hear, she didn’t truly grasp the concept of speaking, so signing was a big aid for her.

She was very proud of her girlfriend when Rami told her that she got the role of Freddie Mercury, lead singer of the band King- they were making a biopic about them.

Bella couldn’t help but hope: maybe…maybe she could try?

‘‘Of course you have to audition!” Rami said, kissing her cheek.

‘‘You would be so great.”

And Bella tried it. She was pretty sure they were going to give the role to someone else, but at least she tried it.

She couldn’t believe it when she got the role.

‘‘I got it!” She said, nearly bursting with happiness. Rami swept her up in her arms and hugged her tight.

‘‘I told you you will.”

*

Bella wanted to hug Regina, wanted to tell her how much she meant to her when she first saw her on set, but all that came out was sobbing.

Regina just smiled, wiping her tears and hugging her close, squeezing her tight.

‘‘You’re going to be fantastic.” She said, and Bella’s heart soared.

She was even crying on Rami’s shoulder when they were heading home, still not believing that she met her idol, and that idol told her she will do great.

Right now, Bella truly believed that.


	6. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, possessive behavior, biting, vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Someone gets a little too flirty/handsy with Sub! Rami, seeing it Dom!Bella comes over to take her sub away to go home. Once there, Bella possessively kisses Rami and initiate hot & heavy sex.

Bella all but growled at the sight of the girl approaching Rami, crowding her against the counter. 

Rami seemed genuinely uncomfortable, peeking over the girl’s shoulder to meet her dom’s eyes. Bella nodded, signaling to Rami that she was gonna be there in a sec. 

Just as she started moving, the girl placed her hand on Rami’s butt, squeezing it, and Bella saw red. 

She marched over to them, wrapping her arms around Rami protectively, glaring at the girl. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bella growled, and the girl took a step back, hands held up defensively. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know she was taken.” she quickly scurried away, not wanting to face Bella’s wrath. 

“Are you okay?” Bella asked, and Rami let out a shuddering breath, tucking her face away in Bella’s neck. 

“I need you…" 

Bella knew what she meant right away. She gave her a comforting kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bar to take her home. 

Once the door of their flat closed behind them, Bella pushed Rami up against the wall, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. 

Her hands roamed all over Rami’s body, squeezing her breasts, her butt and her hips, making Rami arch into her touch and pant against her lips. 

Bella nibbled along Rami’s neck, placing possessive marks in their wake, and Rami moaned happily, instinctively spreading her thighs. 

Bella rucked her skirt up and pulled her panties to the side, rubbing her clit. 

"Please…” Rami moaned, circling her hips against Bella’s hand. 

Bella took pity on her and slipped two fingers inside, fucking into Rami hard and fast.

“You’re mine.” Bella growled, her other hand tugging on Rami’s hair to tilt her head to the side, placing more marks on her neck. 

“Yours.” Rami moaned, clenching around Bella’s fingers to pull them in deeper. 

Bella littered kisses all over Rami’s neck and chest, biting the soft skin as she thrusted in and out of her quickly. 

Rami’s skin was blooming with the hickies, and her arousal was covering Bella’s fingers. 

She was Bella’s, and Bella was Rami’s. No one gets to come between them. 

Bella added a third finger, fucking Rami at an almost animalistic pace now until Rami howled, clutching at Bella’s shoulders as she was nearing the edge. 

Rami came with a sob, squirting over Bella’s fingers, panting harshly. 

Bella pulled out and kissed her gently before leading her into the bedroom to show her some more whom she belonged to.


	7. Not Wrong, Not Dirty

Anonymous asked: Teenage Bella moves to a new town with her family and joins a church led by Pastor Joan. Seeing a lesbian religious figure makes Bella feel less ashamed about her sexuality & confesses her feelings to Rami

Bella certainly didn’t expect she would find a role model in a damn pastor of all people, and yet, here they were.

They’ve been living here for a few weeks now, and her family decided to visit the local church.

Their pastor, Joan, as Bella learned talked about love and acceptance, and how everyone was equal. Bella nearly fell asleep, when the pastor casually mentioned she had a wife.

Bella was awestruck. She didn’t even realize lesbian pastors existed.

Bella truly had a religious experience. She always felt like she had to hide her true feelings, that what she felt for her classmate, Rami, was disgusting and inappropriate.

And yet, here was Joan, a servant of Jesus himself, and she was gay, and she didn’t make it into a secret.

Bella’s heart fluttered happily. Maybe she wasn’t dirty: maybe this wasn’t against God like some people thought.

She all but ran over to Rami’s house, banging on the door.

Her heart did a backflip when Rami opened the door, still in her pyjamas and her hair mussed- she wasn’t an early person like Bella-, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

This was the girl Bella loved, and no one can say it was wrong, not after what Bella experienced.

She cupped Rami’s cheeks and surged forward, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss that had Rami gasp against her mouth.

Bella’s arms found their way around Rami’s waist, pulling her close, and she could seriously melt when Rami wrapped her arms around her neck, leaning into the kiss.

They kissed for what felt like hours, unable to let go of each other. They only parted when both of them had trouble breathing.

“I love you.” Bella whispered, kissing the blush on Rami’s cheek.

“I love you, and it’s not dirty. It’s perfect.”

“It is.” Rami said softly, brushing Bella’s hair out of her face.

“I love you too.”

She leaned in to kiss Bella again, and the blonde pulled her in happily, not caring about the passer bys staring at the two kissing girls in the doorway.

It was all fine, and natural, just as pastor Joan said.


	8. Sleepy Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Harlek - Sleepy morning sex.

Bella sighed softly, cracking one eye open as she felt Rami nuzzling along her neck, kissing the soft skin.

“Good morning.” Rami slurred. She was also sort of half asleep, her voice groggy and comfortably tired.

Bella only hummed in response, her eyes slipping shut once again as Rami kissed her down her chest.

She gave a soft moan as Rami took a nipple into her mouth, lazily sucking on it.

Rami made her way down, kissing over Bella’s belly and her thighs before diving inside her legs, licking a long stripe over Bella’s folds.

Bella moaned, carding her fingers through Rami’s hair as she started licking into her, slowly coaxing her arousal.

Bella moved her hips lazily against her face, listening to the content little hums as Rami wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking on it gently.

They didn’t rush anything: they were both sleepy and drowsy, not fully awake yet- but it just made the experience even better.

Rami gently fucked her with her tongue, drawing out her pleasure instead of going at it wildly, letting her jaw move on instinct.

She pleasured Bella thoroughly until she was trembling, her hips moving just a tad bit quicker against Rami’s face.

Bella came with a quiet moan, and Rami lapped up her arousal, licking her lips with a little hum.

She moved up on Bella’s body to give her a slow kiss, which ended with Bella rolling them over, slipping her hand between Rami’s legs and rubbing her clit slowly, making her gasp.

It was slow and sweet, giving and taking pleasure gently until both of them fell back into a contented, blissful sleep again.


	9. Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Bella and Rami try some shower sex.

Rami squeaked as the cold water splashed onto her skin, and Bella giggled, giving her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. It’s gonna warm up soon.”

Rami pulled close to Bella, hiding her face in her neck while they waited for the water to warm.

Bella shivered as Rami started kissing all over her neck, lightly nipping at the soft skin.

Rami’s hand roamed all over her body, before slipping between her legs, circling her clit.

“I’m already warm.” Rami breathed, making Bella let out a raspy breath.

She slipped her own hand between Rami’s legs, making her let out a soft whimper and spread her legs wider.

They put the spray between them, directing it to the clits to apply some extra pressure, and they moaned into each other’s mouths.

They slipped their fingers inside at the same time, letting out a soft whimper in unison.

They gently pumped each other, kissing and panting against each other’s lips as they took each other to amazing heights.

“Fuck…” Bella moaned as Rami hit her G-spot. Her knees buckled, and she almost slipped on the wet tile, but she managed to keep herself up.

She started fucking Rami faster, making her toss her head back against the wall of the stall, keening high in her throat.

The shower was getting more and more steamy for more than one reason as they kept fingering each other, their bodies feeling like they were on fire.

Bella came first, letting out a long whine as Rami gently fingered her through her orgasm.

Rami followed soon, and now she really did slip, falling onto her ass.

But they just laughed, both of them sitting on the wet floor and holding onto each other as they kept giggling.


	10. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Bella and Rami get to hear their baby’s heartbeat for the first time. Rami is 7 weeks pregnant.

Rami squealed as the cold gel was poured onto her belly, but she immediately smiled when Bella gently took her hand into hers.

“I’m excited.” Bella said softly, her eyes twinkling.

Rami grinned. She laced her fingers together with Bella’s, feeling her chest fill with warmth.

She couldn’t wait to experience this, though she was fairly certain she would burst into tears as soon as she hears it.

The doctor placed the wand over her stomach and moved it around, then the screen next to them flicked on.

“I can’t see anything.” Bella admitted, sounding a little nervous.

“Is everything okay in there?”

“Please, be a little patient.” The doctor said, sending them an encouraging smile. “It needs a few seconds to work.”

They finally saw the tiniest little black spot, and Rami clutched onto Bella’s hand harder. That was their baby. Their little bundle of joy.

The doc fiddled around with some more buttons on the equipment- and then they heard it.

A steady, thumping rhythym.

Rami clamped a hand over her mouth. Just as she guessed it, she started crying tears of joy right away.

Bella was weeping too, kissing Rami’s knuckles with a wobbly smile.

“Holy shit,” Bella breathed with a chuckle,

“do you hear this?”

“I do.” Rami whispered, looking down at her still flat stomach.

It was unbelievable, that there was a baby in there: a baby that was alive and healthy.

Rami and Bella’s heartbeat joined the babies, beating so loud than in the end, Rami didn’t know whose heart was beating the loudest.


	11. Nesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

queenofrock---band asked: Harlek---- Rami is pregnant and starting to nest in preparation for their twins and Bella is trying to get her to rest. But Rami just tosses baby blankets at her telling her to start folding. Rami eventually curls up in her wife's lap and falls asleep her hand resting on her large bump. Her wife carries her to their bed and cuddles her, she rubs the bump and talks to their unborn babies as she starts falling asleep.

Bella chuckled softly, her heart filling with warmth as she watched Rami piling up blankets and pillows on the bed, looking like a little magpie hoarding its treasures.

“Need a hand?” Bella asked softly, and Rami huffed, placing one hand on her swollen belly, the other on her aching back, giving Bella a glare.

“Yes, but it has to be perfect.” Rami warned her, and Bella grinned, grabbing another blanket.

She apparently wasn’t doing something right, because Rami pretty much kept snapping at her, turning almost hysterical.

“No, you have to fold them!” Rami whined, looking close to crying.

“The babies need a nice nest…”

“Don’t worry about it, Rams.” Bella said softly, kissing her cheek to calm her down.

She followed her wife’s instructions and folded the blankets neatly, making Rami ease up a little bit.

Rami eventually worked herself into such a frenzy, that she all but passed out on Bella’s lap, the worry and the exhaustion taking over her.

Bella smiled, gently scooping her up in her arms and carrying her off to their bedroom, making sure not to wake her.

She caressed Rami’s large bump, making her wife hum softly in her sleep, and one of the twins giving a small kick.

“Don’t mind your Mommy.” Bella said, leaning down to kiss Rami’s belly.

“She’s a little worried, that’s all. But we will both make sure you will have a fantastic time once you arrive.”

She felt another kick against her hand and she smiled, kissing Rami’s forehead.

Her panic could be quite infectious, but truth be told, Bella was very excited too.


	12. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Rami x anyone, Rami’s first time?

Her body was on fire already, and she has been barely touched. Everytime Bella’s fingertips traced her inner thigh, Rami shivered, goosebumps rising on her skin.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Bella asked softly, kissing her hip. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I’m sure.” Rami replied. Her voice was trembling, and so was her body, but she was sure, she really was. She wanted Bella, wanted to give her virginity to her.

Bella smiled, moving up to kiss her. Her hand continued caressing Rami’s body, soothing her with a silence promise that it’s going to be okay.

Rami was so lost in the kiss, she barely noticed the finger on her clit. She gasped as Bella gently started rubbing it, applying careful pressure.

“Tell me if anything hurts.” Bella said. She sounded a little nervous, too, and somehow that calmed Rami. It meant that Bella really cared.

A finger pressed against her entrance, and Rami tensed up for a second. Bella kept murnuring sweet nothings into her ear, easing inside slowly.

It burned a little, but it wasn’t too bad- in fact, it was quite enjoyable, and Rami gasped when it fully slipped inside.

Bella started moving it slowly, and Rami’s whol body heated up. The friction was delicious, and she tightened around the digit on instinct.

“Good?” Bella asked, pumping her slowly. Rami nodded, panting.

“You want another one?”

Rami nodded, spreading her legs wider apart. The second one slipped inside easier then she thought, and Rami moaned happily.

“It’s good.” She breathed, rocking her hips forward to meet Bella’s slow thrusts. Bella smiled, kissing her sweetly.

Bella was very careful, not moving any faster, just letting Rami get used to it. Rami closed her eyes in bliss, letting the searing hot pleasure take over her body.

By the time Bella carefully added a third finger, Rami was floating in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
